Empires of the Smoky Skies (Civ5)
The Empires of Smoky Skies is a scenario only featured in Civilization V : Gods and Kings Expansion. This one is quite different to another previous scenarios in Civilization V, featuring a victorian-ambiented "steampunk" world where the industrialist great powers are in a constant struggle for the power of the resources, the prestige and the progress in a world with low industrial resources. Features In this scenario, you will command huge war machines, very similar to the H.G. Wells' Land Ironclads and incredible airships like the flying machines of Jules Verne's Robur The Conqueror. The tech tree has been altered to adapt it to the steampunk scenario, introducing fictional and strange technologies like Subterranean Exploration, Eruptives and Noblesse Oblige, all them unlocking new and more strange buildings, like the Philanthroporium, the Difference Engine and the famous Tesla Coil. All the new technology tree born from the Steam Power technology. The scenario also comes with it's own steampunk national wonders (the Subterranean Colony, the Carnegie Hall and the Analytical Engine) meanwhile the World Wonders are the same (Eiffel Tower, Sydney Opera House and even the CN Tower). Some resources also are renamed to fit the scenario: for example, aluminium is called Aetherium and uranium is called Luboric. The social policies are altered too. There are only five policy trees (Labor, Culture, Industry, Commerce and Military). All of them mix social policies from other policy trees avoiding anything related to religion. None of them require previous "era-up"s (advance to the next era) to unlock them. The eras also have been modified. Now you start at the end of the Industrial Era and the beggining of the Steam Era. In order you research new technologies, there is a Airship Era and a Future Era, ending the Future Era with the repeating technology The Grand Idea (Future Tech). The factions in this game only have a unique trait and a unique building. This is because they share the same steampunk units, but not the same buildings: for example, the Dalmace's Grandstand replaces the Stadium. Also the barbarians are renamed to "Luddites". They no longer have the brute or the galley, but now they can train dangerous riflemen and dreadnaughts in their encampments. Scenario rules The game start in the Steam Era with three settlers, two workers, two scouts and two land ironclads. Also, at the start of the game, you have three spies at your service. The scenario rules are similar to the Paradise Found scenario. The only difference is what you have to earn many Honourable Titles to achieve the leadership of the League of Nations before the others do the same. Those titles cannot be earned via policies (except the title Lord of Refinement): the title Defender of Progress, for example, must be earned through the construction of a big army of the most modern land ironclads (or landships or land leviathans) and/or airships available. Other titles, like the Grand Philanthropist, Master of Wealth and Captain of Industry are earned through the construction of world/national wonders, a bigger income of gold and a highest production of cities. To win the scenario, you must earn at least 3 titles and hold them for five uninterrupted turns, once the fifth turn ends and you held the titles, you win. The faith resource, the religions, and the Great Prophets are disabled in this scenario. Scenario's factions *Pulias :: Leader: Octavius Cutler :: Unique Trait: Frontier Markets (+1 gold from strategic resources, and Aetherium resources provide double quantity). :: Unique Building: Aetherium Factory. *Dalmace :: Leader: Clinton Alderdice :: Unique Trait: New World Order (adopting new social policies costs 10% less culture). :: Unique Building: Grandstand. *Eruch ::Leader: Cyrus Rotheram ::Unique Trait: Tireless Watch (airships units get +2 movement points). ::Unique Building: 'Aerodrome. *Orlin ::'Leader: Ignace Curnow ::Unique Trait: Optimized Extractors (+1 production from strategic resources, and Luboric resources provide double quantity). ::Unique Building: 'Luboric Factory. *Vedria ::'Leader: Luther Griggs ::Unique Trait: Inventor's Guild (+25% production towards any buildings that already exist in the Capital city). ::'''Unique Building: '''Torus Dynamo. Technologies The players start with all the normal technologies up until and including the Industrial Era, but after that the technology tree has been changed significantly, and there are some two dozen technologies to research in Steam Era, Airship Era and the Future Era. Images Steampunk Riflemen.jpg Land Ironclad.jpg|Like H.G. Wells dreamed, the land ironclad it's a featured unit in "Empires of the Smoky Skies".|link=Empires of the Smoky Skies League of Empires.jpg Octavius Cutler loadscreen.jpg Pulias espionage.jpg Spies of Pulias.jpg Civ-V-GK-Empire-of-the-Smoky-Skies2.jpg Barbarian cannon.jpg Category:Scenarios (Civ5) Category:Empires of the Smoky Skies